


Trying new things is better together

by Mitchsentrash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: Beca finally decides to watch a movie with Aubrey. She plans a nice romantic night at the drive in. Slasher fics are romantic right?





	Trying new things is better together

Beca has never liked watching movies. It has always made dating a little tricky. That’s a typical thing that people do on dates. It’s fun, relatively cheap, and you don’t have to talk much. Up until now Beca always figured if the person was truly interested in her, they would overlook her quirks and that would be that.

Dating Aubrey is different. It’s fun, passionate, most of all it’s challenging. They push each other past their comfort zones all of the time. The only thing Aubrey has never pushed Beca on however is the movie thing. Now that she’s thinking about it, she thinks it might be something she’d be willing to try for Aubrey. 

Even if the movie was boring or dumb she’d still be spending time with Aubrey and that alone would make it fun. Beca calls Chloe and asks her if there are any good movies playing right now. Chloe tells her that there’s a fright fest marathon at the local drive in and Beca figures why the hell not. 

She might not have spent much time at the movies as an adult, but Beca isn’t stupid either. There are a lot of positives to a slasher film triple feature at a drive in. Drive in movies are known for giving off a romantic vibe. If the movie is scary Aubrey might want to hold her close. Plus snacks! Who doesn’t love movie snacks? The few memories she has of going to the movies as a kid were happy times. 

Beca calls ahead to check the showtimes against her and Aubrey’s schedule and decides tonight will be the best time. She kind of wants to surprise Aubrey with her plans so she tries to be as sneaky as possible without looking suspicious. 

To set the mood and get the best drive in experience you need blankets, pillows, and space to cuddle up. Beca figures the cargo area of her Jeep will work perfectly for that. It worked out great that weekend they went camping up in the mountains. Besides, nothing about Aubrey’s Prius screams make out mobile. 

It’s harder than one might think to sneak the equivalent of one's bed out into the car without drawing the attention of your very attentive girlfriend. Beca manages, she’s not quite sure how, but she does. 

Everything is loaded and she’s satisfied with her work, now Beca needs to focus on convincing Aubrey that a ride out to the countryside will be a good idea. Normally that’s not hard to do, Aubrey loves their little adventures. Usually it’s the other way around and Aubrey is having to convince Beca that the adventure will be worth it. Tonight though, is Aubrey’s first night off in two weeks and she’s mentioned several times that she just wants to stay home and be lazy for a change. Beca hopes her idea doesn’t backfire and that once Aubrey sees that she actually put thought into a date night for one that she’ll forgive Beca for not letting her have her peaceful night.

Surprisingly it doesn’t take much convincing to get Aubrey in the car. Her only caveat is that she doesn’t want to get dressed up. Beca figures a drive in doesn’t have a dress code so they could both wear their pjs and no one would really care. That definitely has Aubrey suspicious but she knows that Beca comes up with some wild ideas. Since she’s mentioned wanting a relaxing day Aubrey wouldn’t put it past Beca to have a night of stargazing planned. Who knows? Beca would never do anything that would truly cause Aubrey to be uncomfortable so with barely a moment's hesitation she shrugs and heads to their room to change into some fluffy warm pajamas. 

Beca follows suit and puts on her own pair of pajamas grabs her wallet and tries to rush Aubrey along so they won’t be late. The ride is fun like always. When Aubrey gets her hands on the aux cord there is always a good time to be had. The look of shock on Aubrey’s face when Aubrey pulls into the drive in is enough to satisfy Beca. She’s pretty certain she made the right choice. 

“Oh my god Becs, what are we doing here?” Aubrey asks all wide eyed like a child on Christmas morning. 

“Well I’m not a rocket scientist babe, but I’m pretty sure the point of a drive in movie is to actually watch a movie.” 

 

“Really? I never would have guessed!” Aubrey says as she rolls her eyes at Beca.

Aubrey knows that Beca always reverts to being a smartass when she feels uncomfortable. Being the world’s best girlfriend and stepping out of her comfort zone for Aubrey is great. Beca just doesn’t want Aubrey to make a big deal out of it. Regardless of whether or not the movie is good or if Beca falls asleep on their date, Aubrey is just grateful that Beca was willing to try something new for her without her having to ask. 

Beca picks a good spot right up front and backs into the spot. She tunes the radio to the correct station and jumps out of the Jeep to help Aubrey out. She opens the back hatch and Aubrey is surprised again to see the great lengths that Beca has gone to in order to make this day special. 

The blankets and pillows look so soft and comfortable and Aubrey knows once she gets cozy she’s not moving for hours so they decide to go to the concession stand now and get their snacks. Aubrey grabs Beca’s hand and the two of them casually stroll to the concession stand. Beca gets her usual gummy worms and peanut butter cups. Aubrey gets sour patch kids and goobers. They get a box of popcorn to share and two bottles of water. They figure that’s enough to get them started and in between the first and second film they’ll get more substantial food. 

Aubrey crawls into the Jeep first and makes herself comfortable and Beca quickly follows. The movie is an old black and white classic ‘Night of the living dead”, it’s kind of slow and not too gory and Beca really likes it. The fact that Aubrey is snuggled up to her with her head on her chest doesn’t hurt of course. They share their snacks and just enjoy each other. 

They get nachos and hot dogs during the intermission and once the second movie starts Beca is wondering why she waited so long to do this. ‘Insidious’ is the second movie and Beca discovers that she’s a bit of a chicken. She jumps and hides her eyes in Aubrey’s shoulder on more than one occasion and Aubrey thinks it’s hilarious. 

Before the third movie they both take a bathroom break and get coffees. ‘The Nun’ is fucking scary and Beca isn’t scared to admit it. Her and Aubrey both jump and cuddle in to each other. They have such a fun time together that Beca can’t wait until they both get the time off to do it again. 

Spending time together is important. As Aubrey drives them home and listens to Beca talking about all of the things she liked about each movie, she decides that they need to do it more often. Right now though, she just wants to get her girlfriend home so she can show her how much this night meant to her.


End file.
